


Sublime

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Never has an action been so intimidating.





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Mystii.

It's _just_ a second date

you're asking for

[Behind] you,

neighborhood dogs

H

O

W

L

&& they sound like the

hounds of **-HELL-**

C'mon, Neville, you can do this

Steel yourself

You faced

-Death Eaters

-Voldemort **& &**his snake

-Grandmum Augusta ( **!** )

So where's your

_Gryffindor_ _**courage** _

n·o·w?

Knock-knock-k_n_o_c_k

So she stares at you with her

smoky **smoky** s **m** o **k** y eyes

& you're so

en _t_r_a_n_c_e_d_

that you almost missed the ~smile~ because she's happily said

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, really short, but sweet! :3 I love Vicnev, and Neville is just… X3! And this concludes (well, for now, maybe) the prompts I gave to the ever-lovely Mystii. Hope you liked them, Mys!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Vicnev will forever give me the warm and fuzzies. -w- I enjoy thinking about their early days…and their later days…and married life…and everything after. :3


End file.
